<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contentment by sacklerscumrag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354091">Contentment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag'>sacklerscumrag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Report (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan works hard and he could use some help relieving some of that stress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jones (The Report)/Original Female Character(s), Daniel Jones (The Report)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contentment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The house was quiet, TV buzzing on with the evening news. It must have been 2:00 am when you heard the door swing open; Dan walked in after a long day at the office. Tiptoeing out of bed and into the living room, you saw him sitting on the couch, eyes closed, suit jacket already discarded on the coffee table.</p><p>  “You’re home.” Dan looked up, a startled look in his eyes. You were leaning on the doorway, hair loose, wearing one of his oversized t-shirts, gazing at him with a smile.</p><p> “Hey, sweetheart, I thought I told you not to wait up for me.”</p><p> “I couldn’t sleep.” You said as you walked over to him, sitting on his lap, swinging your legs over his. Dan placed one hand on your thigh, the other on your waist, drawing your body closer to his. It wasn’t long before he brought his lips to yours in a slow, languid kiss.</p><p><br/>
   “I missed you.” He pressed his forehead on yours.</p><p><br/>
   “I missed you too.” Your lips joined again. Both of your tongues intertwining with each other, your fingers tangled in his hair, tugging slightly. He moved his hand under your shirt to knead your breast, pinching your nipple between his fingers, eliciting a low moan from you into his mouth. You could already feel his erection pressing up against your leg.</p><p>  “I want to, but…” he whispered; you could hear the exhaustion in his voice.</p><p>  “You’ve had a long day. Let me.” Your lips crashed on his, craving more. You moved off of his lap and onto your knees in front of him, never breaking the kiss. Your hands worked to undo his belt, sliding his pants along with his briefs down to his mid-thigh. His cock sprung out, standing upright while resting on his lower stomach. It was red, swollen, and already so slick with pre-cum. Eagerly, taking it into your small hand, pumping it, taking the time to feel its veiny, velvety texture under you. </p><p>  Dan let out a guttural groan when you suddenly took as much of him as you could into your mouth, letting the tip hit the back of your throat. Your moans vibrated through him as he felt the warmth of your mouth take all of him. He threw his head back on the couch, low moans, and whimpers escaping him as you started to bob your head up and down, one hand reaching down to cup his balls lightly. </p><p><br/>
  Pulling out a bit, you licked the underside of his length from the base, swirling your tongue on the tip before sinking down on him again. He bucked his hips into your mouth at the new sensation, hand gripping your hair tightly, holding you in place. With your nose pressed up against his neatly trimmed pubic hair, you loosened your jaw as much as you could to adjust to his girth.</p><p>  “Fuck, that’s good. Just like that. You feel so good, baby.” You knew when he started rambling, he was getting close. Dan looked down to see you, eyes watering, slack-jawed, drooling, with his cock shoved all the way down your throat. He couldn’t keep his eyes on you any longer, feeling the first waves of his orgasm as you picked up your pace, sloppily moving up and down, one hand stroking the base of his cock.</p><p>  “Fuck Fuck Fuck” he pushed you down, as far as you could go before; he came with a loud moan, shooting thick, hot ropes of cum shoot down your throat. You continued to stroke him through his orgasm, swallowing his release, only pulling him out of your mouth once his cock stopped twitching. Looking up to see Dan breathing heavily, lying spent on the couch. Crawling up and sitting beside him, he turned his head to the side, his hair slightly sticking to his forehead, a dazed look in his eyes with a smirk playing on his face. </p><p>  “I have to be back at the office in a couple of hours” Eyes fluttering closed as he spoke, his drowsiness becoming too heavy to bear.</p><p><br/>
  “I know.” You placed a kiss on his forehead, brushing the hair out of his face. </p><p><br/>
  “Come to bed, even if it’s just for a little while.” He smiled, taking your hand and following you into the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>